This invention relates to a tablecloth that allows a user to store a variety of items in the pockets located on the skirt portion of the tablecloth.
Tablecloths have been in use for centuries. They provide an attractive cover for a table or a desk and also protect surface from spills and dirt. However, for the most part, a table is a functional piece of furniture since it is used for such purposes as serving food, studying, and conducting business. Therefore, there exists a problem with a regular table cloth due to the fact that it cannot store any of the items which are utilized during the use of a table. For example, a tablecloth used on a dining table has no place for storage of utensils, napkins, plates, and the like. Similarly, a tablecloth on a study or business desk is incapable of storing, in an easily accessible place, writing implements, files, letters, and other useful items.
In the past there was an attempt to invent a tablecloth that would be able to store items in pockets located on the tablecloth (Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,457). However, that invention came short of the desired goal. A tablecloth with pockets will inevitably accumulate dirt and garbage in its pockets. In addition, a functional tablecloth must be easy to clean. The tablecloth of the prior art will accumulate crumbs, bits of food, and other dirt in its pockets since the pockets are always open and positioned in a way that would facilitate dirt accumulation. During cleaning it will be hard to clean the tablecloth with a simple swipe of a cleaning implement such as cloth. The outer surface will be cleaned but the pockets will retain and even accumulate dirt. It will most likely require removal of the tablecloth from the table to properly clean out the pockets.
What is needed is a simple, easy to use tablecloth device that would allow easy access to necessary implements such as utensils or envelopes while retaining the original utility and advantage of the everyday tableclothxe2x80x94the ability to be easily cleaned. Moreover, a tablecloth should not accumulate dirt in its pockets during normal operation.
This invention satisfies the above needs. A novel multipurpose tablecloth is provided.
The claimed tablecloth has a top portion for covering a table and a skirt portion which extends beyond the top surface of a table and hangs around the sides of the table. The skirt portion houses pocket elements for storage of various useful items such as utensils or envelopes. The pocket elements could be made out a transparent material, thus allowing for an easy way to see what is stored inside of each pocket element. The opening to the pocket elements could remain open or could be closed by use of such engagement means, among others, as zippers, VELCRO, and/or tongue and groove interaction as in a ZIP-LOCK. The engagement means could be arranged in such a manner as to allow opening of the pocket elements into new configurations of flops or sleeves, thereby allowing easy cleaning of the tablecloth without accumulation of dirt inside of the pocket elements.